Great Minds Don't Think Alike
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: While watching Monster Zero regenerate, Alan Jonah receives an unexpected encounter.


**Warning: Spoilers for Godzilla: King of the Monsters.**

"The subject is regenerating faster than we anticipated, sir," Deverich told Alan Jonah, "the right and center heads have fully developed in little more than two days while the main body and wings are almost a quarter done."

Alan let out a grunt of satisfaction as he stared at the regenerating, dragon-like Titan in a culture tank designed to fit an entire pod of blue whales. To imagine, in a matter of days, Monster Zero would be reborn from just one head he acquired from an Isla de Mara fisherman desperate for profit after the military deployed their new "Oxygen Destroyer" and he would start his plan to give the world back to the Titans after the late Dr. Emma Russell's daughter decided she _wanted_ to ensure humanity's survival. In a way, Jonah understood. In fact, he admired little Madison Russell, she reminded him of his own daughter in a way; so independent yet brave at the same time. Of course, that didn't stop the monsters from snatching her off the streets and leaving her to rot in a storm drain for six days while he was deployed protecting an ungrateful country. Madison just failed to understand what kind of monsters the human animal could really be in destroying everything in their path, innocence being one of them.

Not like it really mattered though, once Monster Zero was reborn, he could just make a new Orca to keep the beast from turning on them, maybe this time he would force Dr. Russell's husband to build it at gunpoint. After all, Emma _did_ say they worked on the device together before their divorce.

"It's only a matter of time."

"Excuse me, sir?" Sergeant Travis asked.

"Just waxing philosophies, Sergeant," Jonah told him, "nothing more. By the way, what is it you wanted?"

"I just want to ask you something, sir," Travis told him, "what if Monarch finds out what we're doing? We're already wanted men after the whole, well, you know." The man gestured to the culture tank.

Jonah just waved him off, "Not my concern until it comes to fruition."

"But, sir-"

Jonah turned to his second-in-command with a level, stern, glance, "Sergeant, it should _not_ be our concern until it comes to pass. When it does, _then_ I will determine what plan of action we carry out. But, until it _does_ happen, I don't want you to bring this subject up again. Am. I. Clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir." Travis replied.

"Good," Jonah turned his back to his officer, "anything else?"

"No."

"Then, dismissed."

With that, Travis walked out of the room, the catwalk banging beneath his booted feet. Jonah then walked toward the developing Monster Zero and smiled.

"You and I are going to change the world, my three-headed friend." he told the regenerating Titan. He then placed his hand on the glass, right in front of the left head... only for the beast's eyes to immediately snap open. This forced the former soldier-turned-anarchist back to jump in shock. Before he could compose himself, the other two heads' eyes opened as Monster Zero's gaze locked on the man. Alan was so paralyzed in awe and fear that he couldn't hear Deverich's distressed calls. The Titan glared at the man before it, either judging him, looking at him in curiosity, or seeing if he could make a decent snack. Either way, the matter in which all three heads were staring at him did not exactly come off as friendly. Just then, a voice filled his head.

_Human. Who are you? What is this place? What happened to me? Answer me. _Now.

The voice was decidedly male but also inhuman. It also sounded like three different voices all cycling through; one sounding deep and feral, the other cold and calculating, and the other manic and unhinged. Jonah struggled to speak, but he couldn't make a noise. It was almost as if someone had closed his vocal cords. The middle head of Monster Zero gave him an annoyed look.

_Answer me with your _mind_, you stupid maggot_.

_Are_\- Jonah spoke, trying to comprehend this method of speech and just now putting the pieces together of where the voices were coming from, _are you speaking to me_?

_Do you see anyone_ _else? I know you monkeys are underdeveloped, but you should be able to piece it together. Now, I believe I asked you three questions, insect. Time for you to answer them_.

_My name is Alan Jonah,_ Alan replied, _you are in a base just off the coast of Isla de Mara. One of your heads was torn off by Godzilla and we are ensuring you heal from it._

The left head of Monster Zero growled. _Oh, yes, _now_, I remember. As for you, why should I allow you or your associates to continue with their worthless lives_?

Jonah smirked, _Because we're ensuring your rebirth to retake what was stolen from you, Monster Zero._

Monster Zero hissed behind the tank, _Monster Zero!? Is _that _what you humans call me!? How demeaning. I should kill you and every human in this room on _principle _for referring to me with such an insulting name! _

Jonah was taken back by the Titan's hostile tone. _Well, what name _do_ you prefer? Because, frankly, that name is all we have to identify you._

The three heads of the Titan pondered for a moment before smirking in a way that slithered down Jonah's skin. _My name is... Ghidorah. Though you may call me _King_ Ghidorah. _

Jonah composed himself before Ghidorah (or rather _King _Ghidorah as he wanted to be called).

_Well, rest assured, Ghidorah-_

_That's _KING_ Ghidorah to you, worm! _the Titan snapped, his middle and left heads coldly glaring while his right curled its lips into a snarl. Jonah sighed, surprised at how a Titan could have such an ego.

_Right, sorry, __**King**__ Ghidorah, _Jonah told him, _rest assured, we shall accomplish what we started. _

All three of King Ghidorah's heads pressed themselves against the glass of the culture tank, each bearing a feral growl, their red eyes narrowed into slits.

_Wrong. _the Titan hissed, all three voices merging as one, _what _I _started. You and your accomplices are just means to an end. Though, don't feel too bad. Once I've taken over this world, I'll think about sharing the reign with you... though I might change my mind. _

Jonah was confused at the statement. What exactly did King Ghidorah mean by "this world"?

_You mean, _Jonah asked, _you're not _from _this world? _

King Ghidorah just smirked and pulled his heads back proudly. _I am so much more than you could ever comprehend, human Jonah. __**Much. More. **__And even if you could, I doubt you could try to understand it without going mad. You humans think you and your monsters are the only gods of your world? You would be surprised to know how wrong you truly _**_are_**. _As for me? Let me put it this way; I've been in this universe since the day it was born, and I will be there to watch it end. I have laid low gods of other worlds. You and your ilk are nothing more than footnotes in the history of existence. _

Jonah returned the smirk, _And yet you were slain by a god of this world. _

King Ghidorah's middle head let out what could only be described as a scoff. _A setback. Nothing more. So long as one piece of me remains, I will keep coming back. Until the day I no longer can, I have all the time in the universe to take what belongs to me. _

With that, Jonah was snapped back into reality. He then noticed how King Ghidorah's heads were back in the position they were earlier. Was it just a dream? A hallucination? Or did it really happen?

"What happened?" Deverich asked, snapping Jonah out of his trance.

"Did you see anything?" Jonah said.

"Just you touching Monster Zero's tank and spacing out for a good three minutes," Alan's scientist told him, "other than that, nothing."

"You didn't see anything else?"

Deverich shook his head.

Jonah cleared his throat and adjusted his collar, regaining his composure.

"Very well, Doctor," he told the man, "continue working on the subject. Oh, and don't call him that."

Deverich looked at his leader as if he had grown seven more arms. "What?"

"Don't call him Monster Zero," Alan answered, walking off, "he hates that name."

"_Who?_" Deverich cried out as Alan began leaving.

"King Ghidorah." Alan replied, not even once turning around.


End file.
